metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Luthor Corp.
Founded by Lionel Luthor with insurance money he’d received after his parent’s death. Luthor Corp. started as a biotechnology firm. Developing new and ingenious ways of making things grow. Lionel presided over the company for most of his adult life. Sheparding it, allowing it year by year to extend its reach further and further. By the time his son, Lex Luthor was born, the company had a firm hold over a large portion of Smallville, and a growing hold over Metropolis. Lex, while the heir apparent, quickly became a Black Sheep, struggling against his father’s influence more and more as he grew. Eventually banished to a small subsidiary (Lex Corp.) in Smallville, he would eventually make his return. The areas in which LuthorCorp originally directed its energies would be more accurately defined as biotechnology. That was a frequent bone of contention between Lionel and his son Lex; the fact that their relationship was already strained made their chess game over LuthorCorp even more intense. Lex began running the company in 2006, having banished his father from it; however, Lionel arranged a counter-coup, heading a consortium known as Apex to try and buy out the company from Lex. He was unsuccessful, but Lionel was brought back and served as an outside advisor for LuthorCorp until recently. Location Luthor Corp. Plaza is the central building in Metropolis, Kansas, and the world headquarters of the company where business meetings and work is conducted. It is located next to the Daily Planet headquarters. The tower has many levels, complete with a rooftop helicopter pad, it also formerly contained the office of Lionel Luthor. The building also contained a secret floor, 33.1, since demolished and currently just used as a storage space. Rumors 33.1 Supposedly a facility that jailed, and experimented on metahumans, this rumor, like many that seem to surround the Luthor family and their endeavours, was entirely unsubstantiated. Project Cadmus A more recent iteration, similar in purpose to the 33.1 rumors, though apparently broader in scope. It’s suggested to be a mysterious facility, that no ones ever seen, or returned from. It supposedly houses everything from humanoid cloning experiments, to oversized Robots. Staff Lex Luthor C.E.O. and Primary Share Holder, Lex took the company from a Biotechnology Development firm, with it’s fingers in a few other pots, to heights almost unheard of. With it’s primary focus on Weapons Development, he’s ensured that it has holdings in nearly every market possible, from Agriculture, to the Film Industry. Mercy Graves Executive Vice President, Adminisitrative Assistant, Chauffer, Body Guard and General Advisor to Lex Luthor. Mercy Graves initially served under Lionel. Though in 2000 she was transferred to a new position in Prauge with little explanation given to the public. With Lionel's recent departure from the company in both an offical and an advisory position, she has since been reinstated. And now serves as Lex's red right hand. James Harper Head of Security, directly under Mercy Graves. He covers Luthor Corp. and it's outlying holdings, including some of the less then legal ones. He is loyal, and while He is a somewhat moralistic individual, he understands what his job is, and why it's necessary. He does not ask questions. He just does his job, to the best of his ability. John Henry Irons Head of Research and Developmont, Irons and Lex regularly butt heads over methods and morality. Irons, initially brought on board during Lana Lang's time at Lex's side, is ethical, loyal, and brillant. His loyalty, is really all that has kept him at Luthor Corp. As Lex meddles more and more in his division with each passing year. He and Lex have, at times worked with one another on projects, both taking things away from the cooperative work. Learning from one another. But for the most part, Lex makes it clear to John that he is an Employee. To be, and work at Luthor Corps. discretion. Category:Organizations